


The Revenge

by SSADavieBoy



Category: Blame it on the Bellboy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSADavieBoy/pseuds/SSADavieBoy
Summary: This takes place during and after the boat explodes. It is through the eyes of Rossi the thug of the Italian mobster. If you watched the movie you would know it takes place in Venice.





	1. Chapter 1

After we discovered we both had switched the tags and the bomb was on board, Alfio and I ran bellow deck to get it. I realized that it was too late to throw the case over board. So I ran to the boss above deck and tackled him overboard as the bomb went off. Poor Alfio didn't make it out alive. "You alright there boss?" I asked floating there, both of us looking like wet dogs. "Yes, Rossi I'm fine but I'm going to kill that Mr. Orton! Is he still there Rossi?" the boss asked. I turned and started to swim out from behind the boat. Orton and my eyes met at the same time and he immediately started swimming to shore. "He's taking off boss!" I shouted. "Then go after him Rossi! I want him dead! Alfio is dead and he must pay!" Boss yelled as I took off swimming after the little rat Orton.

By the time I reached shore the bugger was hiding behind the group. "You killed Alfio you bastard! You will pay for that!" I yelled at him. I was soaking wet and angry as hell. Alfio was my friend and this little worm killed him! "I didn't know the bomb was on the boat! I swear!" the rodent exclaimed. Which just proceeded to piss me off. "We told you not to press that button you worm! Now Alfio's dead and you're next!" I yelled. "Rossi! Calm down!" boss yelled from behind me. I turned to face him "but boss he killed Alfio!" I exclaimed. "Oh don't worry he will pay for what he's done." the boss said as he pulled out his pistol and shot the little worm right between the eyes. His body stood there for a half a second before falling to the ground. I smirked, just what the little rat deserved. Although I would have rather tortured him first but what the boss says goes.

Just then we both realized there were about five witnesses to what we had done and the three women were all screaming. I grabbed my pistol out of my sopping wet suit jacket. "Oh shut up all of you! Now we are going to have to kill you all since you are witnesses and we can't have that." We both aimed and before we could fire, one of the little bastards shot me in the shoulder. Boss shot the idiot immediately. We both shot and killed the fat bloke and the rest of them. I looked down to see my shoulder bleeding heavily and fell to the ground. Clutching my shoulder, I looked over to see the boss shoot another in the head. "Serves those bastards right. Are you alright Rossi?" he asked. All I could do was roll on my back and moan. There was a lot of blood and my vision was starting to go black. I could sense that Charlie the other henchmen or thug, whatever our technical name was, had shown up. "Come on Rossi let's get you back and patched up. The rat got what he deserved for killing Alfio." he half carried me onto the boat he had driven to pick us up in.

We drove off to the house were Charlie proceeded to patch me up. "You alright there Rossi?" the boss asked. "I'm alright now boss." I replied. "We'll give Alfio a proper burial tomorrow. Until then I need you and Charlie to go "convince" the manager at the hotel that he now works for us. Least he can do since this wouldn't have happened if not for his screw ups." boss said as he handed me my pistol. "How would you like it done boss. Are we allowed to have a little fun first?" I asked excited at the prospect of revenge. "Oh Rossi you can have as much fun with him as you want but don't kill him...not yet." boss replied


	2. Chapter 2

Before we left I looked in the mirror of the room I was in. My other suit had been ruined, so I had changed into my all black one. It gave off that "I'm not here to mess around" vibe. My left arm was in a sling, while my right was holding my pistol which had a customized silencer on it. My hair was slicked back and blacker than usual because it was still wet. My face stone hard as I thought about Alfio, rest in peace poor bastard. Although honestly with everything we've done it was probably a long time coming but it shouldn't have happened under my watch. 

Charlie and I arrived at the hotel, pistols tucked in our jackets. We headed straight for the front desk and the moron who started it all. Charlie went around one side while I the other and we each grabbed an arm and dragged the babbling idiot through the door to the ally behind the hotel. "Rossi you want first dibs on this guy?" Charlie asked smirking at me. " Gladly" I replied as I moved in and cracked the manager in the jaw with the end of my pistol. I then kicked him in the gut, as he lay on the ground moaning. "That's for Alfio you little rat. You work for Mr. Scrapa now. You understand that? Do anything stupid and it'll be worse." I said as I pinned the sorry excuse for a human being against the wall with my right hand and Charlie punched him for good measure. Charlie pulled me back and the manager slide to the ground bloody. "Mr. Scrapa has a business client coming to meet with him in a week. Your to treat him like royalty and give him nothing but the best. Got it?!" Charlie told him before kicking the sorry piece of crap one last time. 

We started back to the boat we came in and left the manager there. Someone would stumble upon him soon. We injured him enough to get the message across but not kill him. We climbed into the boat "who's bosses client?" I asked Charlie. "It's Mr. Skinner. You remember him? The American that was here last year." Charlie replied as he started the boat's engine and we took off. "Yes, I remember him, but boss didn't like him very much. Actually almost killed him." I said looking at Charlie my face stone cold. "Yes well boss still doesn't like him. Told me to tell you we are going to get rid of the pest next week. When he arrives we are to bring him to the house the next day and... have some fun. Boss wants information and then we kill Mr. Skinner." I smile at that "perhaps I'll continue Alfio's picture album." 

Arriving back at the house, we walked in and found the boss in his library. "Did our new friend come to our understanding?" he asked without looking up from what he was reading. "Oh I believe so boss." Charlie replied. "Good, now shall we go pay the former bellboy a visit?" boss said while standing to look at us. I nodded and cleaned my pistol with my handkerchief before following boss out the door with Charlie at my side. On the way out I grabbed Alfio's polaroid camera and climbed into the boat. The boss stood at the helm with myself behind him on his right and Charlie drove. We spotted the worm five minutes later. Boss nodded to me and I pulled out my pistol shooting him where he stood. I then pulled out the camera and took a picture of him. "Continuing where Alfio left off, Rossi?" boss asked and I waved the picture at him smirking. "Good" he replied. 

Charlie turned the boat around, " I would like to stop by the hotel and pay our new friend a visit boys" the boss stated simply. He looked back and I nodded to Charlie while tucking the camera back into my jacket where my gun also was. It was a pain with my left arm still in a sling. I'll take it off tomorrow and be glad of it. For now I will look forward to the look on this idiot's face when we arrive.


End file.
